better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Maya
Maya is the former Elemental Master of Water, the wife of Ray, and the mother of Kai and Nya, the latter of whom would inherit her abilities. Maya fought alongside the other Elemental Masters and her husband in the Serpentine War. Eventually, the Serpentine were sealed away in various tombs. She sealed the Venomari away in the Toxic Bogs. Following the War, Krux and Acronix, the two Elemental Masters of Time, betrayed the Elemental Alliance. Ray and Maya would fight the two along with the other masters, but they would fail to defeat them. However, Wu manages to get an idea and asks Ray and Maya to fulfill an important duty. With their skills of blacksmithing and their powers over Fire and Water, Ray and Maya managed to forge four blades out of Chronosteel, with the blades later becoming the Time Blades. After forging the final blade, the work completely exhausted them. Because of this, they didn't participate in the battle with Krux and Acronix at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. After Wu and Garmadon managed to defeat Krux and Acronix and use the Time Blades to strip the two of their powers, they would lose the blades into a temporal vortex created by the blades, but Krux and Acronix would follow the blades, with Acronix being lost in time while Krux would remain in Ninjago, where he would ultimately start his forty year plan for revenge. Between this time, Ray and Maya would have two kids, a son named Kai and a daughter named Nya, both of whom inherit the powers of their parents. In the meantime, Krux would gain a false identity and work at the Ninjago Museum of History, where he would become Dr. Sander Saunders. Krux would befriend Ray and Maya until the day he revealed his identity, holding them at sword point. Saying that if they didn't work for him in creating vehicles, armor, and weapons for his army, Krux would harm Kai and Nya. With no other choice, the two were forced to work under Krux, residing in a blacksmith shop in the Vermillion Swamps, where he and his wife would create thousands of pieces of armor, vehicles, and weapons for the Vermillion. She would also design the outer shell of the Iron Doom, Krux's ultimate weapon. Ray and his wife were reunited with their children, who learned their parents were forced to into servitude by Krux, who threaten to harm them should their parents disobey him. Ray and his wife made amends with their children, happy to see them after so long but they realized their children were in danger due to them possessing the powers to find the Time Blades, which the Time Twins exploited. Kai and Nya were now forced to help the Time Twins collect the Time blades otherwise they would harm their parents, though Maya and Ray told them to forget about them but were taken as hostages used as leverage to make sure the two Ninja cooperated. Sometime later, Ray and Maya were both captured by the Sons of the Overlord, after the Overlord ruled Ninjago and Equestria. Eventually, his rulership came to an end, when Lloyd and the alicorns stripped him of his powers, enabling Ray and Maya freed. When the Oni and the Legion of Doom invade, Ray and Maya team with the Elemental Masters to fight against Chen, Pythor, Cryptor and the Time Twins, eventually they were failed. After the defeat of the Oni and the Legion of Doom, she and Ray reunite with their children for their efforts to save Ninjago and Equestria. In the future timeline, she is impressed with her husband when Nya have two children. She is voiced by Jillian Michaels in Season 7, while Tabitha St. Germain voices her from Season 10 onwards. Depictions in the Series It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (flashback) As the Elemental Master of Water, Maya was a member of the alliance of the Elemental Masters during the Serpentine War. She fought along several other powerful masters to fend off the Serpentine attacking Jamanakai Village though was forced to retreat when the Anacondrai arrived. Maya later marched into battle with the alliance against the Anacondrai in Birchwood Forest, but due to Chen's manipulation, the Masters turned against each other and the battle was lost. Eventually, she helped win the war by using a Sacred Flute to lock the Venomari into a tomb in the Toxic Bogs. Maya later married Ray and had two children; Kai and Nya, the latter of whom gained her power of Water. Maya and her family settled in Ignacia, where they made a living at the Four Weapons Blacksmith. Afterwards, Maya and her husband Ray were forcefully ordered by Krux, who managed to escape the time vortex, to make weapons, vehicles, and armor for his Vermillion army. Dark Island Trilogy, Part III Following an adventure on The Dark Island, Wu had a vision of Maya and her husband in the present, apparently being forced to forge something in a shadowy pit, which is later revealed to be working for Krux. The Pillars of Time The Hatching (flashback) Wu told the Ninja about the Time Twins, starting with the Serpentine War and how the Elemental Masters fought back the Serpentine. Shortly after winning the War, the two Masters of Time betrayed the Alliance, leaving them with no choice but to fight back. Overpowered, Ray and Maya forged four Time Blades for the other Masters to use during their next encounter. A Time of Traitors (flashback) Ray and Maya introduced Kai to his newborn sister. Pause and Effect Maya was able to get Kai to stop fighting Ray. Ray explained that since they made the Time Blades, Krux kidnapped them and forced them to work for them or he'll hurt Kai and Nya. When Nya realized the pause they felt earlier may be the third Time Blade, Ray told them he and Maya hid the fourth one in the Boiling Sea and that only Fire and Water combined could get it. They realized the twins could force them to obtain it for them, but they couldn't leave on time. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea Maya tells Kai and Nya that retrieving the Time Blade in the Boiling Sea would be difficult. When they returned, the twins prevented them from saving Wu. They used the Pause Time Blade on them. They start to plummet into the Boiling Sea until Kai and Nya used the Fusion Dragon. They arrive close to the Iron Doom, but since they need speed, she grabs Ray and they both jump off. The Shadow Play After Kai, Nya, and Wu followed the twins, Maya introduced Ray and herself as Kai and Nya's parents. There is nothing they can do but wait for their return. Eventually, they start to notice the city has no technology and that Zane has gone back to his original state. When technology returned, Ray was getting older. Maya helped support him and told the team not everything is fixed. She was relieved when Kai and Nya came back and heal him. Between The Pillars of Time and March of the Oni With the Time Twins defeated, Maya and her husband were finally free of their forced servitude and went off somewhere, and have presumably been there since. However, they have been caught by the Sons of the Overlord during Emperor Overlord’s rule. Eventually, they were free when the Overlord was de-throned. March of the Oni The Ending of the End: The Fall Maya and Ray fight back the Time Twins, Cryptor, Pythor and Chen, until they retreat due to the Oni. They were forced to flee the village with the Elemental Masters. The Ending of the End: Endings The two joins the Ninja, Morro, the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and the Overlord to fight against the Oni and the Legion of Doom. After the Tornado of Creation and the Magic of Friendship vanquished the Oni and stripped the villains’ powers, Ray and Maya reunite with their children after the battle. The Fate of Lloyd In Nya’s flashback, she and Ray congratulate her for having twins. Rainbow Roadtrip Questing for Quests Maya appears in one of Nya’s verses during We Got this Together!. Appearances LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *63. "It Ain't Easy Being Breezies" (flashback) Specials *"Day of the Departed" (pictured) Season 7: The Pillars of Time *98. "The Hands of Time" (pictured) *99. "The Hatching" (flashback) *102. "A Time of Traitors" (flashback) *112. "Pause and Effect" *113. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *114. "The Shadow Play" Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *117. "The Jade Princess" (pictured) *122. "The Quiet One" (pictured) Season 9: Hunted *131. "How to Build a Dragon" (mentioned) *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" (mentioned) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (painting) *141. "The Beginning of the End: Into the Breach" (pictured) *156. "The Summer Sun Setback" (pictured) *163. "The Ending of the End: The Fall" *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (flashback) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (painting) *167. "Questing for Quests" *179. "How to Grow a Flower" (mentioned) *182. "The Winter Farewell" (pictured) Trivia *Nya was originally named "Aya" before it was changed to Nya, so Maya's name most likely comes from that, with the added "M" before, possibly referring to mother. **The name Maya means "water" in Arabic, which would reflect on the element she formerly controlled. *Maya, in present time, actually looks younger than she did during the Serpentine Wars, lacking the visible cheek marks on her face. **It may be due to the fact that Elemental Masters age differently than normal humans. **There is no in-universe reason for this change. It can be assumed that she has always looked as she does in the present, as she was redesigned to match her mini-figure. *She shares the same necklace as Nya and Dilara. *In Season 7, she is voiced by Jillian Michaels, who voiced two other mothers in the series: Edna, the mother of Jay, and Selma, the mother of Skales Jr. **Furthermore, Jillian Michaels voices two Elemental Masters, these being Maya and Lloyd. *In Season 10, she is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, who voiced four other mothers in the series: Cookie Crumbles, the mother of Rarity, Roise, the mother of Lil' Nelson, Ruby, the mother of Chloe and Akita, the mother of Chika in the future timeline. **Her voice is similar to Mrs. Cake, although being shared by the same voice actresses.